Chakal
Chakal is the main antagonist of the 2014 animated film, ''The Book of Life. ''He is a wicked and ruthless bandit who terrorizes Mexico and commands a fierce army. He has razor-sharp teeth, carries two giant swords, and his presence sends people running for the hills. Beginnings Little is known about Chakal's past, except for the fact that he once owned the legendary Mystic Medal, a relic which granted the user invulnerability, which was then taken from him by the dark lord Xibalba and given to Joaquin. He may have found some loyal followers or forced people into joining him, giving him an unholy and terrifying army to control, only matched in ruthlessness by their master. He then began to terrorize Mexico, striking fear into the hearts of every living thing. Search For The Mystic Medal Even though he lost his medal to Xibalba, he was still nearly impossible to injure. Despite this, he still desired the medal in order to become completely invulnerable again. Therefore, he was ready for a full scale invasion on the town San Angel, from which the hero Joaquin and protagonist Manolo were from, when he discovered that Joaquin was the current owner of the medal. He punched Joaquin over to the town graveyard, shocking everyone. He launched his bandits on to the town, where they ravage and pillage. Manolo's father, Carlos, tries to hold them off, only to be killed by Chakal. He then continued his quest for the medal. Chakal's Last Stand Unbeknowest to him, Manolo had just gained the favor of the three gods; La Murte, The Candle Maker, and even Xibalba. The hero returned to life with an army of his lost relatives, and quickly defeated the bandits. Now it was only Chakal, who faced off against Manolo and Joaquin. After a long battle, Chakal grabbed both of their love interest, Maria, and climbed up a belltower in a King-Kong esque final stand. Manolo faces off with him for the last time, knocking him off the tower. He is then positioned under the bell, and is tied up by the heroes. However, in one last stand, Chakal lit a series of bombs all over his body, revealing his intent to blow up and take the town with him. Manolo knocked a colum, prying the collapsed bell from its wreckage and trapping both himself and Manolo. While Manolo was wielding Chakal's medal enabling him to survive, Chakal exploded from under the bell, killing him and ending his reign of terror once and for all. Trivia *Chakal is considered to be more cruel than the other antagonist, Xibalba, for two reasons; **Xibalba merely wanted more power, and though he was willing to kill for it, he was not as cruel as Chakal, who was ailling to kill and rob a whole town for a mere medal. **Xibalba was truly neutral, and he eventually redeemed himself by helping Manolo defeat Chakal, and Xibalba was merely an enstranged lover while Chakal was a ruthless bandit and murderer. *Chakal's last resort is a direct parody of King Kong's conclusion. *It is unknown how Chakal obtained the Medal, though he may have found it on an early pillage. *Furthermore, it's unkown how Chakal lost the medal and Xibalba gained it in the first place. Its likely that Xibalba stole it, due to his lying and cheating nature. *If Xibalba did steal his medal, it could be a case of Evil vs. Evil. *Body build wise, Chakal bears a great deal of resemblance to the Nintendo Land version of Ganon; They both have large torsos and heads, small lower halves, long arms, and vicious attack styles. tumblr_nbc8eraNoX1s7gp6co1_1280.png|Chakal's wanted poster 1017245-book-life-03.jpg|Chakal in the trailer Chakal's arrival.png|Chakal arriving Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Fearmongers Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Killjoy Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Dark Lord Category:Warlords Category:Swordsmen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warmonger Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Bombers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Bads Category:Sociopaths Category:Archenemy Category:Outlaws Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Giant Category:Hatemongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Sadists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Enforcer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:Jerks Category:God Wannabe Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Emotionless Villains